


Devil in the Details

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 5 June 2008 in response to <a href="http://thephoenixboy.livejournal.com/profile">thephoenixboy</a>'s prompt of <i>Salazar Slytherin: destiny, misinformation, impulsiveness</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Devil in the Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thephoenixboy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thephoenixboy).



> Written on 5 June 2008 in response to [thephoenixboy](http://thephoenixboy.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Salazar Slytherin: destiny, misinformation, impulsiveness_.

Salazar had not Godric's impulsiveness to trust, Rowena's indulgence in misinformation, or Helga's certainty of her own destiny. No, he was cautious, unfettered by superstition, and pragmatic enough to understand that their great enterprise might fail. His gifts were wandless magic, cunning, and education, and he hoped these things would be sufficient to prevent his comrades from destroying their safe haven before even it had been established. But should it indeed flourish in a manner ill-befitting a proud magical people, Salazar would be prepared.

He delved far beneath the school whilst the others slept, carving out a chamber of salvation.


End file.
